You and me
by Aipom4
Summary: Zuko gets saved by a beautiful mermaid. Zutara


**I don't own ATLA.**

"Come on Jet, you can do it!" A young girl cheered from behind a rock far away. Calling her beautiful would have been an underestimate. She had long curly brown hair, with hair loopies. She had on a tiara, two light blue shells with a pearl between them; her tail is blue and ruffled at the end. She wore a blue necklace that once belonged to her mother. Her name was Katara; she was the princess of the sea who could control water.

Her "guardian" friend next to her rolled her eyes as she turned a page in her magazine, which had the princess on the cover. The guardian had blue skin and a blue body-tail spotted with violet and pink. She wore a blue shell hat with a white pearl on it and purple veil that looked sort of like hair. She was about hand sized and had a design on her forehead. The symbol was blue, shaped like sea-shell with pearl in middle of it.

"Isn't he amazing Zip?" Katara asked her other companion. The little green sea horse had white shell pixie like wings and a shell necklace. Katara named him Zip because, he may have been small, but he was the fastest flying sea horse in the sea.

He looked confused but nodded.

Katara sighed happily as she watched the young man surf another wave.

"Blu, don't be like that way, you don't like him, oh great, it's Zuko…" Katara frowned.

Blu put down her magazine and smirked. "Princess Katara, don't be that way, you don't even know him."

The young man with a scar on his face and black hair started to surf the next wave that came. He smirked as he heard applause from the people looking at him from the beach.

"Show off." Katara frowned. She then smirked and changed the wave so Zuko would fall off. Zuko had a wipe out.

"Princess, you're not supposed to do that!" Blu said. "Back me up on the Zip!"

Zip, who couldn't speak, cause, sea horses just couldn't nod.

"He deserved it!" Katara said. "Acting like he owns this beach."

"Well, this is his beach…" Blu said.

"No, the beach and waters belongs to everyone!" Katara said angrily.

Blu didn't want to upset the princess. It was a stressful day that was coming up. Her fourteenth birthday, the day where the princess leaves the waters and leaves on land for a year to protect the humans from the given task. Katara didn't know what the task was, so she was stressing about it. This dubs whether or not she's a capable princess, also if she passes, she's allowed to stay on land and visit the sea from time to time. It was like a dream come through for Katara, for she had fallen in love with a young surfer boy named Jet, who came on Ember Island to surf with Zuko and his friends.

Blu was Katara's guardian. One of her jobs was to find her love match. Katara was always asking her if Jet was her love match. But Blu never got that vibe that the other guardians would talk about, when they found their mermaid or merman's match. Blu couldn't tell Katara that, because when Katara talked about Jet…she was just so much in love with him. So she just kept quiet and smiled. Maybe when they reached on land the vibe would come.

Katara held onto her necklace. "Mom, I'm going to make you proud."

* * *

Katara stayed around a bit to watch Zuko surf when the others left. "Ok, Blu, I admit it, he's good."

"Maybe, when I get legs, I might be able to surf?"

"Maybe." Blue nodded.

Zip nodded happily.

* * *

After another hour the three was about to go home when they suddenly saw Zuko fall off his board. Then it was like the water made a twister around him till he fell.

"Katara." Blu gasped.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I know, look!" Blu said.

Something black was pulling Zuko down into the water.

"Help!" He shouted.

"He'll drown if we don't do something." Blu said.

"Blu, Zip you two stay here, k." Katara then dived down to where Zuko was. She tried to control the water but she couldn't control this kind of water. Then it got worse, when something wrapped around Zuko's neck, arms and legs and started to squeeze tight. Zuko, tried to pulled it off put it just squeezed him tighter. Katara tried to help him and then throughout the struggle her necklace fell off. Katara couldn't take it, that was her mother's necklace; also she didn't want anything to happen to Zuko.

Katara screamed, letting out some kind of energy. She had no idea what she did. But she grabbed Zuko, and swam away; she had no time to look for her necklace.

* * *

Zuko was so confused, he felt himself being pulled away, then something blue got his eye. He grabbed it and went back to sleep….

* * *

Katara met her two friends on the beach. They were all glad that Zuko was still breathing.

"Katara, you did it!" Blu said happily. "Why are you crying?"

"I lost my mom's necklace done there."

"I'll go look for it!" Blu said, ready to dive back in until Katara stopped her.

"No, it's too dangerous; right now we need to warn the others."

"What about him?" Blu asked. Zuko's head was in Katara's lap as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"We, can't let him know anything of today, lets him believe it was a dream."

Blu nodded, ready to do some magic when she stopped. She felt something funny. Something coming off of both of them.

"The vibe."


End file.
